


Sparks Fly

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, PTSD, im excited, mmmm my first series!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: A series about Jamison Fawkes and his body guard, Roadhog, entering Overwatch- with a pinch of Meihem.





	1. Setting Up Shop

     “Take a deep breath’a fresh air, Roadie. Ya smell that?”

     “No.”

     “Why, it’s new workshop smell!” Jamison grins as he glides his flesh hand over the wooden table, sleek and new in a office with a couple more tables. He paces over and reads the name tags sitting atop of the desks. Satya Vaswani And Torbjörn Lindholm. Hm. He’s heard of Torbjörn before, and briefly of Satya. Jamison takes a seat at his desk, propping his feet up on the table.

     “Yknow Roadie, I think this is gonna be a good experience for us. Don’t cha think?” Jamison asks, and turns to see his guard is gone. Huh. He moves out of the chair and heads out, peeking outside of the door. Junkrat groans, dragging his hand down his face. Mako has sent him on a wild goose chase once again. Jamison heads down the hallway, turns a corner, and continues down a corridor until he finds a short woman with her hair tied up in a bun.

     “Scuse me, darl-“ He begins, but is cut off.

     “What’s your name?” She asks, beginning to walk with papers in hand. Jamie follows.

     “Call me Junkrat,” He replies. The woman cringes.

     “Ah, yes, Mr. Fawkes. What do you need?”

    “I need to find me mate, Roadie. Ya seen ‘im?” 

     “Well, Mr. Fawkes, what does your “mate” look like?”

     “Er, big and tall- scary, with a pig mask and a tattoo on ‘is belly.”

      “Is he a bit... uh, on the heavy side?”

      “Did’ja just call me friend fat?” 

      “Of course not. Hold the door for me,” she instructs. Jamison does as told, then follow her in the room. She holds up papers one at a time to a digital copier, scanning over the page and producing them through a slot in the bottom of the projector. 

      “Well, did’ja see him?” He asks.

      “No.”

      “Do yo-“

      “Mr. Fawkes, do you need anything else?”

      “No.”

      “Then please. Be gone,” she shoos him, getting back to scanning her paper. Jamison sighs and exits the room, jogging down the hall. That was an experience. He wonders if everyone here is this snappy. Maybe she was just having a bad day. What was her name anyways? Jamie was knocked out of his thoughts when he bumped into a tall man with slick silver hair. The man turns around, slightly startled. 

     “Sorry,” Jamie mumbles, looking around, thinking for another way to look for his buddy.

     “Are you looking for zhe man vith zhe mask?” The man asks, his German accent thick. Jamie nods enthusiastically. The man points down the hall to the left, giving him a smile and telling his name. Jamie bolts as fast as he can with a peg leg down the hallway, and finds Hoggie with a box in hand, and two boxes on the floor.

      “About time,” he grumbled letting Jamie pick up the other boxes. They head to their room, and Jamie sets up his bed. A scraggly wanted poster, a few knick-knacks, and a stack of cash he hid in his pillow. Roadhog got the bottom, and Junkrat the top. 

     “Home sweet home,” Jamie sighs, flopping on his bed. This was going to be good.

 

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets to know others.

     5:00 am. 

     That’s when Jamison now has to wake up, daily. Has to be in the cafeteria for breakfast by 7:00 am, workshop by 8:00 am, lunch by 12:30 pm, back to the workshop at 1:30 pm, dinner at 6:00 pm, and then he’s off. Saturdays and Sundays are off. Call that a busy schedule, especially for a guy who has literally has never had a schedule. Well, not since school when he was twelve. 

     The alarm clock turned on snooze yelled in his ear, and soon, Mako was pulling him out of bed. Literally.

     “C’mon. You need help with your prosthetics?” He asks, and Jamie nods. He can’t even tie his shoe, much less put on his prosthetics without a struggle. Having Roadhog around is a big help. He pulls himself to sit on Roadhog’s bunk, and gets his leg and arm on. He pulls on his pair of shorts. He doesn’t bother to brush his hair, nor teeth, and heads down to the cafeteria. It reminds him of grade school- going through the line, picking who to sit with. Wait. Who is he going to sit with? His chest starts to tighten, before Roadhog gives him a push in the direction of the woman from yesterday. He groggily sits down, Roadie plopping beside him.

    “Morning, Mei,” Roadhog greets, lifting his mask to eat his pancakes. 

    “Morning, Mr. Rutledge,” Mei replies, poking at her grits. Jamison looks between the two, shoving a spoon of applesauce into his mouth. Mei gives him an unpleased look.

    “Mornin,” Jamison says in her direction, and she sighs. Yeesh. Tough crowd. Roadhog finishes before both of them, and heads to wherever he goes to do his thing. So then it’s just the two- Mei and Junkrat.

     “How did a hooligan like you get into Overwatch, anyways?”

     “They offered me shelter from the feds, I offered them weapon making skills. Also, there was a lot of money involved,” He snickers quietly, taking a bite out of the bacon. 

     “I see,” Mei replies quietly, taking a bite of her pancake before standing up. “Well, I’ll being seeing you, Jamison,” she announced before leaving. 

     Well.

     Okay, then.

     Jamison stands and sets his plate on the machine used to washed it, and walked towards the workshop. He turns to knob and finds Symmetra sitting at her desk, and Torbjörn at his. He finds two boxes on his desk, and opens them up.

     "They're gifts," Torbjörn whispers, and Satya gives Jamison a slightly amused look. He opens them up, and finds a few tools, and a box full of plenty of scrap. He smiles back at his coworkers.

     "'Preciate it," He thanks them and turns around, setting out all of the scrap, and taking out some he had brought with him. He uses his new tools to create safer mines, and safer shells for his bombs. Maybe working at this place wouldn't be too bad.

     Lunch rolls around, and Jamie isn't particularly hungry. When he drops by the cafeteria, he notices Mei isn't there, so he grabs her a plate and heads to where he thinks her office is. With a lot of searching, and a few circles walked in, he eventually found the room and knocked on the door.

     "Come in!" She calls, ankles crossed as she worked on a unknown object. Jamie plops down in a chair behind her, closing the door.

     "Brought ya lunch, darl," He says quietly, and she nearly jumps through the roof. Mei stands up quickly, setting the plate on her desk.

     "I'm going to have to ask you to not call me darl. Mei is fine," She says, firmly yet softly. She sighs and rubs her temples, then rolling her chair over to sit in front of him.

     "Alrighty. Just didn't see ya at lunch, thought ya might be hun-"

     "Why do you follow me?"

     "Huh?"

     "I'm so cold to you, and I try to push you away, but you're so hard headed. Why?" Junkrat had to think on that. Maybe because he's only had Roadie all his life, or, for most of what he can remember. And maybe he lonely. Maybe he's... nah. She's pretty, but she ain't his type.

     "Roadie told me I needed to make some friends," He decides, leaning back into his chair. Mei sighs.

     "You're a criminal. I have no respect for people like you."

     "Don't need respect, jus' somebody t'bother," He teases. She falls silent, hair falling in her face as she looks at the floor.

     "I have serious business to attend to, Jamison."

     "So I should go." "Yes," She says quietly, rolling back to her desk. Jamie stands up, opening the door. Just before he leaves, Mei comments one last thing.

     "Thank you for bringing me my lunch."

✂✂✂

     Jamie couldn't help but sit at his desk idle, thinking about why Mei acted like she did today. Their conversation was quick, however, she didn't immediately kick him out. If she hated him, she would refuse him, ask him to leave, insult him. Maybe... maybe she's acting? Hours pass as thoughts drift in his head, and he notices the clock. It's 10:00 pm, and he's been daydreaming  _all day_. Well, not all day- he got some tinkering done. But not a lot. Jamie stands and locks the door behind him as he exits, heading to his and Roadie's room. Before he flops on the bed, he notices a piece of scrap on his desk with a note. "Fell out of your pocket. -Mei."

    "I don't respect criminals my ass," He mumbles, flopping on the bed and attempting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty fun, i love developing relationships :D


	3. My Eyes Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations between Mei and Junkrat.

     Sleep was the enemy of Junkrat. Between phantom pains and bad memories, Jamie almost never got sleep. Maybe two hours a night if he was lucky. However, despite his lack of sleep, his relationship with others have been improving. Mei is almost not mean to him after a week or so, Torbjörn and Satya felt like family, and Roadie and him were still as thick as thieves. He had some other friends like Reinhardt and oddly enough, Tracer, but other than that- those were his main people. His routine with Mei was usually picking her up lunch, her telling him how skinny he is and needing to eat, and chatting over mechanics and Jamie insisting he can "upgrade" Snowball.

     But tonight was different. He was done with this insomnia and decided to take control, or at least, try to get sleepy. He rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts, and heading down the hall to the lounge. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, tosses off his prosthetics, and turns on a local news channel. It's about an hour before something alerts him- a door creaking, and footsteps against the wooden flooring. He lets his eyes adjust, and notices the body shape of who has entered and started making tea.

    "Mei."

    "Èr bǎi wǔ!" She shrieks, covering her mouth once she sees Junkrat sprawled on the couch. She sighs and rubs her temples, walking over and sitting next to him. Jamie lets out a chuckle, and Mei lightly punches him on the shoulder.

    "Whatcha doin' up, Snowflake?" He asks, and she shrugs.

    "Up working. Figured I needed a break. You?"

    "Insomnia's a pain in the rear," He grunts, and Mei nods. Not that she understands what insomnia is like. The two sat in silence for a minute before her kettle whistles, and she goes to pour a cup.

    "Would you like some, Mr. Fawkes?" She asks, dropping a sugar cube in her drink to sweeten it.

   "No, thank ya. And for the love of everything good, will ya call me Junkrat?"

    "Well," She begins, walking over, and sitting down, "I absolutely hate that name. Do you have an actual name?"

    "Jamison."

    "I will call you Jamie. If that's okay, of course."

    "Yeh."

    Mei blows on her drink, and sips it, enjoying the taste of the tea. All is silent aside from the quiet hum of the tv, a late night show rerun. After about ten minutes, Jamie leans over and rests his head on her shoulder. Mei, at first, tenses up and almost pushes him away. But eventually, she eases up, and continues to sip her drink until it's finished. She sets the cup aside and looks at Jamison.

   "Jamie?"

   "Mm?"

   "Would you like me to show you something my mother used to help me sleep?"

   "Mhm.."

   Mei nods and drags her nails lightly across his back, and he shivers. But, it's nice. His heavy eyes droop closed as he slowly drifts off, coming in and out of consciousnesses. The repetitive motions eventually lull Mei to sleep as well, and they fall asleep together on the couch. Let's just hope the wrong person doesn't walk in on them in the morning.


	4. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not what it sounds like-

     There are first times for everything. First breaths, first steps, first friends- you get it. Junkrat has lived his life in chaos, anarchy following every step he makes. He’s gone on missions, usually planning them. But Overwatch? Overwatch wants him to work in an organized way. Without Roadhog. With  _blueprints._  

     This is a difficult adjustment for the poor man. He’s worked either alone or with Roadhog his entire life. And now he has to play by other people’s rules. His first mission was a good example of that.

     It was a simple assignment- Junkrat had many mechanical based skills, like repairing things and creating weapons, traps- you get the drill. So he was sent with Mei on a mission to their Ecopoint in Antarctica to retrieve the bodies of the malfunctioned pods, and to fix any problems with the cell tower. They may use this base again someday- may being the key word. But it’s best to be prepared. At first, Mei resisted this task for obvious reasons. 

     “You expect us to work well together? Expect me to retrieve my friends with him?” Mei whisper-shouts at Winston as Junkrat hangs outside the door, bundled in layers of coats and pants and anything to keep him warm. A toolbox in one hand and a gym bag of scrap sling around the opposite shoulder. He hides his face in his scarf as dialogue he couldn’t pick out was exchanged, silence, and then Mei exiting the room. Jamie watches as she storms out of the door and towards the dropship. Junkrat follows behind in silence as the two enter and the automatic door closes with a clank. Mei stands in silence for a few moments.

     “I can’t do this.”

     “Work with me?”

     “No- I mean, it will be hard, but I can manage. I’m aftaid to see them again. These were my friends, Jamison!” Mei chokes out the words. Jamie is silent.

     “I gotcha, I understand.”

     “How could you ever understand?” Mei shouts as she turns, cheeks red as tears streamed down her eyes.

     “Hey! I’ve lost friends too! Ya know, I’m human too. I had a family. And ya know what? I whatched em die right in front of me eyes. I held me mum’s hand when she died from radiation poisonin, and I buried my father. Don’t ask me how I couldn’t understand.”

     Silence.

     Jamie sighs, hiding his face. “I’m sorry, Snowflake. I know it’ll be hard. But ya know, I’ll be there with ya if you need me.”

     Mei sniffles as she walks over, wrapping her arms around Jamison. “Thank you, my friend.”

✂️✂️✂️

Its about two hours before the ship lands, and Jamie is the first to take the steps. He offers to carry the body bags back, and then, decides he should do the whole body thing. But Mei assures him she wants to.

    “I wouldn’t mind you taking them back, Junkrat, but I want to give my friends a proper goodbye. I want to see them.”

     “If you’re sure,” Jamie asks. Mei nods. And so one by one, each body is removed, Mei sniffling the entire time. Finally, the last bag is brought back to the ship’s cargo and Jamie walks back with batteries in hand. He sets the batteries in the room, taking the used ones and putting them back in the ship. Both of them tidy up, and both work together to repair the tower, deciding there would be no use in trying to fix the truck or helicopter. The pair go inside for a well deserved break, plugging in just one battery to last around an hour or two.

     “So, Junkrat. Tell me about Australia. It’s one of the most bewildering places on Earth for climatologists.”

     “Ya wanna know what it’s like weatha wise, or me personal experiences?” Jamison asks. Mei thinks for a moment.

     “Whichever.”

     “Weatha wise, ‘Strailia could be classified as hell. No wata is clean. Ya have to purify it, and even then, ya might get sick. Th’ air durin dust storms can kill. Th’ rain will kill ya. Th’ animals will kill ya. If ya ain’t sharp, anythin and everythin will kill ya,” Jamie explains, sipping on his hot chocolate.

     “So.. acid rain, contaminated water, the soil is unfurtile, and even filled with chemicals?”

     “Yeh. But personal experiences... let’s just say ya can only trust who ya pay, and outside’a Junkertown, it’s like a mass grave.” Junkrat tells her, looking down at the floor. Mei shivers at his tone. The power goes out, and Mei sighs as she sets her mugs in the sink. Jamie follows.

     “Well, time to go, I suppose. Ready?” Mei asks. Jamison nods. The pair race back to the ship, the door closes, and Athena makes a route back to the secret base in Gibraltar. A few minutes pass before Junkrat falls asleep in the pilot’s seat (he hates the straps on the normal seats, he would rather just have the buckle) and Mei comes to check on him. Mei giggles as she taps on his shoulder.

     “Hmm?” Jamie groans, stretching out in the seat.

     “I just came up here to check on you... can I sit in the co-pilot seat?” Mei asks. Jamie grins and pats his lap.

     “There’s room f’two.”

     “Well- I would never-“

     “Nah, I get it. Yer afraid of the big scary junka.”

     “I am not!”

     “Just teasin ya, Snowflake. Go on, sit in the otha one. Don’t botha me none,” He shrugs and closes his eyes as he adjusts himself to be more comfortable. After a few seconds, he feels pressure on his lap as Mei’s arms rest on his chest. 

     “Hey, Snowflake?” Jamie breaks the silence with the quiet question.

     “Hm?”

     “Did ya mean it when ya called me ya friend?” Jamie asks. Mei is silent for a moment.

     “Absolutely.”


	5. A Pamper Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what im doing  
> i wanted a more descriptive chapter tho

     Morning. It was morning. Light was flooding through Jamie and Roadhog's room, warming the floor over time. Today, the agents were rewarded with a much needed break. Winston decided all of the agents were working so hard, and they deserved it. This allowed the not-so early bird Junkrat to sleep a bit later. It was about 10:34 am when he heard a knock on his door, and his head jolted up. Jamie looks to the other side of the room, and Roadhog wasn't in his bed. Or even in the room.

     "'M comin'," Junkrat slurs as he rolls out of bed, deciding it would be okay to just hobble over instead of fooling with his leg. He jumps over awkwardly, opening the door and yawning. "Wutissit?" He asks.

    "Junkrat! You've got no pants on!" Mei squeaks with a blush, covering her eyes as she turns. 

    "Huh? Oh Christ, 'm sorry darl!" He answers, cracking the door and turning on to yank on the nearest pair of pants, which happen to be a pair of grey joggers just a little too short around the ankles. He opens the door back up and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Really sorry 'bout that."

    "It- it's fine. Just wanted to check on you after yesterday," Mei sighs, crossing her arms. It wasn't in a rude way, just something to do with them.

    Yesterday- yesterday, yesterday. Oh yeah. Yesterday is when he was sitting on the roof, drinking a glass of lemonade, when Ana shouted at him and he fell of and onto the hard dirt below. He came out with minor injuries, just a jammed arm.

    "Yeh. 'M fine, thanks darl. Was just 'bout to make some'a that- whaddya call it 'round here- brunch?" He shrugs, inviting her in.

    "Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," She says quietly, he stops and leans on the headboard of his bed, looking over. This was a sign to continue. "Well- I uh... I um-"

    "Spit it out, love."

    "I thought you could use a shower, is all," She says, face obviously reddening.

    "Ya feelin' right in th' head?" Jamie asks.

    "Y-Yes!" She replies briskly, looking down at the ground. She hears a squeak as he sits down on his bed, fumbling with his arm and leg to get them on properly.

    "Well, I ain't had one in a while. But ah, th' water scares me," He admits, the leg securing around his nub with a click.

    "Oh- Don't put on your arm. Perhaps I could help?" She asks, looking away as she looks as red as a cherry ready for picking. Junkrat raises his eyebrows, hands still resting on his knee

   "Help?"

   "Y.. Yeah! Like a pamper day. And since you helped me at the Ecopoint, I can help you." He considers this for a moment. Was he really ready for that? Could he even look at water without feeling sick? His hands run over the buckle of his leg indecisively. He does have a growing crush on Mei- every time he sees her he can pick out more things he loves about her. And maybe this was his chance to get to know her. He nods slowly, and takes off his leg, standing up. Mei walks over and sits him back down, smiling gently.

   "Today is Junkrat day. You just relax, I'll run the water," She tells him, heading off to the bathroom and closing the door. Junkrat day. Christ- that sounded good. He can't remember the last time someone was affectionate to him. He's laying back on his bed when Mei calls him over, and he hops over clumsily. He can smell something sweet, like strawberries, as he opens the door. Mei is sitting on the side of the tub, her shoes and socks off, set by the clothes basket. The warm bath is full of bubbles- that must have been what he smelled. They look at each other before Jamie blushes lightly, pressing his lips together.

   "Don't look, Snowflake," He mummers, mostly for his own sake. This was beyond embarrassing for him as he kicks off his pants and shorts, awkwardly climbing into the tub and settling. The feel of water makes him feel nervous, feeling as if it's poisoned. He's going to die. It's got radiation crap in it. As if she read his mind, Mei soothingly rubbed his sooty shoulders.

    "It's safe, Jamie, I promise. I take showers here everyday and I'm fine," She assures him. She sits behind him, leggings rolled up as her feet rest on both sides of him. Right. Right, she showers every day. She's here. He's here. He's fine, and everything will be okay. Mei reaches for a cup, running it under the water as it slowly ran. The tub wasn't quite full, only to his waist. The warm water pours over his head, and he closes his eyes. This is repeated until his hair is sufficiently wet. She pops open a bottle of shampoo, pouring a glob of it into her palm and massaging into into his hair. He tilts his head back slightly, enjoying this affection even as the water dirtied around him. Mei pours a few cups of water of his head to wash out the soap, and repeats with conditioner.

   "Are you okay with me- you know?" She gestured to his dirty chest as she drains the filthy water and fills it with warm, less bubbly water. He nods hesitantly- not completely sure about this part. She dips the colorful loofah in the water, and then covers it lightly in berry-scented soap. She starts with his shoulders, then his arms, to his back, and then to his chest. She spends a good deal of time there scrubbing the dirt off. He enjoys this thoroughly, laying his head on her lap now. She smiles and sets the soapy loofah aside to just be affectionate. Mei had developed a liking for Jamie, and now, she realized it was more than just being his friends. She wanted to be with him, crazy enough. At first, she was going to tell him her feelings- but clammed up, and somehow, this happened. But this wasn't bad- she was enjoying pampering Jamie. He needed it after all. Her nails scratched gently at his scalp, and his relaxed expression turned into a wide grin.

   "Snowflake, yer spoilin' me," He mummers as he shifts, and then Mei stops. This results with a protest from Jamie. Mei sucks her teeth in response, creating a clicking sound as she instructed him to turn around. She was now scrubbing his legs, or, leg and a half. While Jamie was relaxed, he was blushing as well. This was nice, though, being able to just lay back and let someone who actually wanted to wash him clean him up. But soon, it was over.

   "Okay, Junkrat, wrap a towel around you and I can dry you off," She instructs, looking at her lap as he stands and ties a pink towel around his bony and thin waist.

   "Ya really don't have t'do that," He glances over at her, hair sopping and dripping down his back and chest. Mei smiles and moves out, grabbing a towel and starting to ruffle his hair relativity dry. She then pats his chest dry, and his shoulders, and his arm and nub. She sits him down on his bed to dry his back and legs, and then ruffling his hair one last time.

   "Ah, thank ya, darl," He mumbles quietly, stretching and laying back on his pillow. His eyes peek up at her watching him, cheeks dusted rose. He pats the spot next to him.

   "Fawkes, you are half naked. I am not going to lay next to you."

   "Maybe ya should dress me while yer at it, love," He teases, standing up and tugging on a pair of boxers and raggedy shorts as he flops back down. Mei sits on the edge of his bed, and Jamie turns to his side. She smells so good, so sweet, so flowey, so Mei. His hand rests on her knee, and he tries to move her over. Not easy with one arm. Mei giggles and scoots over to where he was previously laying, and he rests his head on her lap. He felt so calm and zoned out as her hands gently combed through his wild hair.

    "Love?" Jamie whispers, eyes looking up to the soft face above him. Love. What a word. It makes Mei's stomach turn in the best way whenever he calls her that. 

    "Hm?"

    "What are we?" He asks. A simple yet complicated question. 

    "Well-" Mei had began to answer him, until the door opens. Jamie jolts upwards, and Mei scrambles off the bed as Roadhog walks in. She was afraid he may break her for even laying a finger on the other. They were so close to each other, the junkers, he wasn't sure how Roadhog would react.

    "I should go," Mei says quietly, rushing out of the door and closing it behind her. Roadhog looks to Jamison.

    "You clean up nice."

    "Mei cleans me up nice, ya mean."

    "So that's what you two were doing?" Mako asks, standing still in the doorway. Jamie nods.

    "Good for you. I think she'll be a good influence on the garbage man," Roadie says, disappearing into the kitchen as Jamie lets out a sigh of relief.

    _Damn you, Roadie, for ruining that_ , is all Jamie can think as he stares at the empty ceiling. 


	6. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> also there’s no indents on this one cause im lazy

Night is Jamison’s enemy. When he’s finally asleep, finally cozy all up in his bed, disaster strikes him.

Suddenly he is young again, probably around ten, and wind screams outside of the makeshift home. The omnium blew last year, he can remember vividly- it’s the day his father never returned to their white-picket house. That house is long gone, now, and Jamie is praying to the God he isn’t even sure is there as his hands latch around the waist of his mother. The memory is so far away, he can’t remember her face. He can’t remember the face of his shivering older sister. What were their names? He can’t seem to figure this out.

Suddenly, the roof flies off, and Jamison shrieks into his mother’s side. His sister is crying, and so is his mother as sand whipped against his skin. Surely this is the end. Surely this is how he dies. But no, he doesn’t. Maybe he should have.

As he opens his eyes and the hut he had been living in since the omnium blew is destroyed, he can’t find anyone. He’s alone as tears streak his cheeks, and he’s crying again. Jamison is gone, and he is only Junkrat now.

He snaps upwards in his bed, chest heaving as cold sweat drips down his forehead. He dries his damp eyes, pulling himself out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants.  He puts on his prosthetics and hobbles out of the room.

This nightmare is a reoccurring one- it plagued him often, and it was a big reason he never got sleep. Everything that afternoon, everything he had left, was destroyed. His aimless wandering is halted as he bumps into a plush figure. 

“Jamison?” She whispers, and his eyes flicker down at her.

”You woke me up- your leg is very loud,” She mummers, standing outside her room, the door slightly open. A lamp is on with paper strewn across a desk. She’s lying.

”Sorry, darl,” he yawns, “Jus’ had a nightmare.”

Silence lingers as the gears in Mei’s head turn, and she’s staring up at him.

”Well- my room is always open to you. If you want to, you can come in,” She offers before walking inside. Jamie considers it for a second, and then decides to follow behind Mei. As she leaves the lamp on and sits on her bed, sliding off a pair of slippers, her eyes flicker over to him. She removes her hair pin and glasses, setting them on her nightstand and making herself comfy under the covers. 

Junkrat has already been working on his prosthetics, setting them on her desk’s chair, and now he’s sitting there, watching her like a creep. He leans over her and notices how her cheeks are rosy pink, her mouth slightly open as she tries to sleep, curled on her side.

”Are you just going to stare at me?” She comments, and Jamison jolts slightly as he lays beside her, pulling the sheets up to his waist. Thoughts rush through his mind as he places a hand on her back, gently rubbing circles.

”Talking helps me sleep,” he says quietly.

”Then why don’t you do that?” Mei suggests. 

“Okay.”

Silence passes.

“When th’ omnium blew, me daddy was at work. He worked at a cereal factory. Always brought home a box of me favorite kind. Or m’sister’s. I liked Trix, an’ she liked Coco Puffs. When th’ alert sounded, we packed up all of t’food, and left quickly. We all knew me daddy was dead. The factory was close to th’ omnium. I would kill for some Trix...” Jamison rambles, starting to slur as his hand stops moving, resting on her shoulder, and Mei turns over to hug him close. She’s flush against him and smells like flowers, and his hand is now tangled in her soft hair. Little plump lips kiss his chest, and then his chin, before landing on his lips for a split second.

”Good night, Jamison.”


End file.
